


Hushed

by DyedWriter



Category: Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Altered Mental States, Creature Fic, Demons, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape, Scars, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Yaoi, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyedWriter/pseuds/DyedWriter
Summary: A hybrid slave with no name and who does not know how to  speak, has suffered through torture and severe trauma, for over a century. He wants nothing more than to just die. He wants his suffering to end...One day however, he comes across this human who saves him, and restores some of his faith in humanity...Even though frightful and fearful of humans, he refuses to leave the side of the man who saved him and gave him a name...*There may be some triggering effects throughout*Hybrid:Will death ever come for me? Its all I want....Will I ever know a touch of kindness?...Will I ever know what love feels like?...Will I ever be able to trust?...Will I ever not want to die?...Will I be lied to and kept in a cage for all of my eternity?Thanks to one man...I never knew I would be thankful for all the pain and suffering I once went through...The first touch of kindness I've ever received...The first positive affection I've ever had...How could I not fall for him?...I wouldn't change a thing...





	1. I. Fear and Confusion

_***takes places in about the late 1890s*** _

_There was yelling and screaming in the distance, followed by about a dozen of running footsteps, "FIND HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"_

My chest is heavy and my lungs feel like collapsing. The pain that has spread throughout my body is unbearable. I want to stop running, I can hardly see where I'm going, but I have to keep running. Twigs and branches break beneath my bloody and panicked feet, as the snow crunches and turns red beneath my blood soaked feet. The air is cold, making it hard to breathe, let alone breath in deeply without sharp pains coursing through my throat and lungs.

I stop for a moment to try and gather myself. Finally after over 100 years I was able to escape, now I just had to find my family. They had distracted the humans while I ran off into the woods to get away.

My family consists of 3 giant wolf like creatures, called hellhounds, that stand at 5 and a half feet tall, and a solid white cat with crystal blue eyes that can turn into a sabretooth and can take on the exact form of what they have told me, my mother use to look like...

I stood there amongst the snow and ice covered trees, my head pounding, everything around me spinning. I stumble a few steps forward with my tail, and my remaining wing still partially attached to my back, dragging behind me on the ground. I just remember all the blood and pain before I heard a loud metal sound and let out a whimper, as I felt something clamp onto my leg with a dullish pain. Then I blacked out.

I don't know how much time passed, but I'm starting to come to and I hear voices over me. I'm scared... I don't want to go back... I just want to die... Why won't death come for me? It's all I've ever wanted all I've ever longed for... To be free of my suffering... What did I ever do wrong?

I can smell that the voices come from humans. I'm terrified of humans. I hear them talking, then I hear a metal sound and the dull pain in my leg is gone. I feel a warm liquid, which I assume is blood, pouring down my leg. Then, I feel someone put pressure on my leg as if to stop the bleeding. I'm so confused...

I open my eyes... I don't recognize them. They don't seem to be with the other humans, but I'm still afraid. I know the others are close, I want to get away... They see I'm awake, I don't know what they're saying. My head hurts... I snap up and swipe, at the man holding cloth to the wound on my leg, slicing him on the face under his left eye, with my claws. I try to get up and run, but he grabs me. I sink my teeth deep into his left arm, piercing the skin and tasting his blood that pours into my mouth. His blood is oddly comforting and soothing, my mind is starting to go blank. My mouth is sore, it hurts to bite, but I don't want to be caged anymore...He brings his free hand up and I flinch shutting my eyes tight.

I'm so confused right now... I don't understand what is going on... He's just holding me, running his hand through my blood and dirt covered hair. He tells me, "It's okay, you're safe now".

This man is muscular with a slight tan but still pale looking. He has short raven black hair, but his bangs are in his sharp captivating gold colored eyes. He looks about 26 years old and 5 foot 10. This man has big strong hands... They're comforting to me but I don't want them to be. I'd say he's attractive, but men terrify me.

There are two others but my eyes won't focus. I release the mans arm unwillingly from my grip, leaning against his body for support... I still want to get away but, I have no energy left and darkness is taking over me. My eyes won't stay open any longer. What will become of me now? Another cage? More chains and pain..?


	2. II. Childhood Friends and a Creature?

Three childhood friends Kuno Hashimoto, Yuko Yamazaki and Ryuichi Asagi met up on a day where they were all free, which was extremely rare. They decided to go for a walk to their favorite spot as kids in the woods, to a lake which was in the center completely surrounded by trees. They went to the lake whenever they could all get away together and wonder around the woods to destress about life. The three of them headed through the woods just wondering about like how they use to when they were kids.

Kuno is 25 years old and an above average height but slim guy, about 5 ft. 8 in., and weighing about 165 lbs., with glistening purple eyes. His round well fitted glasses added a more mature aura to him, along with his long midnight black hair that he generally keeps in a ponytail. Academically, Kuno was always the intelligent one when it came to being cultured. As well as, being able to get along well with people, which led him to become a doctor, and being the top doctor in Nara and surrounding areas.

Yuko is 26 years old, a tall sturdy male, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair that is parted down the middle, while his bangs are curved off to the sides fitting the frame of his face well. Weighing at about 225 lbs. with a height of 6ft making his physique mostly all muscle. His eyes are a chestnut brown. However, in the daylight when a ray of sunlight hits them, they glisten with flecks of gold. Due to his masculinity, he is Ryuichi's bodyguard, but due to their long term friendship, his opinions and ideas are more then welcomed.

Although, Kuno and Yuko are rather likeable and laid-back guys, their friend Ryuichi, who is 26 years old, is more than a bit of an arrogant, narcissist, and egotistical man. The 5ft 10in, 215 lbs. muscular guy is known as the top dog of the "underworld". He's feared and respected by many, while his short raven black hair and gorgeous gold eyes, almost like a black cat's , are hypnotizing to most. Known as a ladies man, women are drawn to him like moths to a flame, mostly for his money and body. He generally always gets his way no matter what it takes..

"Yuko, it's your turn to pick whats for dinner tonight!", Kuno spoke suddenly, interrupting the conversation Yuko and Ryuichi were having about some woman. Walking ahead of the other two, he zipped his jacket up as it felt like the temperature had dropped 10 degrees since they entered the woods.

Ryuichi looked annoyed by being cut off by such a statement. He picked up a small rock and threw it, hitting Kuno in the back of the head.

Not even phased at what Ryuichi had done Kuno said, "Real mature, and here I thought we were all adults".

Yuko began pondering about what they should eat later. He wouldn't admit it but he had been looking forward to dinner with his best friends tonight.

As the three were approaching the lake, which being the beginning of December, was most likely still frozen, they stopped after hearing what sounded like twigs and branches braking. They thought it might be some animal, but it kept getting closer. "What do you think that is?" Yuko asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ryuichi started to head towards the sounds which were coming from near the lake, the other two following behind him. He stopped for a moment when he heard a loud metal sound and a faint whimper. "It sounds like something's been hurt," Ryuichi stated.

**Ryuichi's POV**

My curiosity getting the better of me, I followed the noises with Yuko and Kuno in pursuit, which led us to the lake. The lake was frozen, the air cold and heavy making it kind of hard to breathe, the trees bare and creaking against the wind. My eyes fell upon something that looked human lying on its side amongst the snow and fallen tree branches.

Kuno and Yuko caught up with me and saw what I was seeing. We began to approach the person calling out to see if they were okay. There was no response, but as we got closer we realize it was not a human lying there.

Kuno rushes over to it to see how badly hurt it is. He begins panicing as he sees the being covered in bruises and wounds, with blood pooling around the body, being soaked up and turning the white snow red. Yuko and I run over and kneel to the ground to see what we can do to help. I have no idea what exactly we are looking at.

It has the body and face of a human and looks somewhat like a child but it doesn't appear to be one. Looking about 5 ft. tall, it has what seems like long solid white hair, covered in blood and dirt, with ears and a tail like a wolf's that matched. Porcelain pale skin, that had been sliced by what looks like a knife, and is covered in purplish, blue and brown bruises. There is a feathery white wing barely attached to its back, and a wound across from it where it looks like there might have been another one at one point. It has feminine like features but torn and shredded clothes that reveal that this poor soul is male.

Looking over the poor creature I could see there was barbed wire wrapped around his neck. From the looks of his right leg, he had stepped in a bear trap. That must have been the sound I heard. Kuno started checking for a pulse to see if it was too late. "Is he dead?" Yuko asks anxiously waiting for a reply.

"No, not yet but he's barely alive," Kuno said frantic as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the creatures frail body in attempt to keep it warm. As soon as Kuno said he wasn't dead yet I went to work on releasing the bear trap from his leg. As it opens up, blood starts pouring out. I remove the trap, and throw it a good distance away. Then I remove my jacket and hold it to his leg putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, while Yuko layers his jacket ontop of Kuno's trying to warm the boy up.

He's starting to come to it seems. His breathing has become more rapid and his eyes begin to slowly open, it looks almost as if its a struggle just to open them though.

I have never seen such beautifully gorgeous eyes in my life, even though they look almost dead, like the life has been sucked right out of them. His right eye being a stunning blue color, as blue as the sky, and his left being an emerald green color.

As soon as he saw us though all I could see was sorrow and fear engulf his eyes. He's afraid and it shows. "How do you fe-," I'm cut short when he sits up, bares his razor sharp teeth and takes a swing at me slicing me on the face with his claws. Yuko and Kuno go to try and restrain him from moving too much, but he's up on his feet and trying to run.

I grab his arm and drag him back down to the ground to try and stop him from moving about on his leg that is still bleeding. Next thing I know he is sinking his teeth into my arm. It hurts so much but I know he's just scared. I go to pat his head to try and calm him, but as I raise my hand he catches a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye, and he flinches shutting his eyes tight and digging his teeth in even harder.

I just sigh and pet his head, then begin running my fingers through his mangled hair. "Its okay, you're safe now," I manage to say. Sympathy for this poor thing washing over me. He starts to calm down and become less tense. Soon he releases his teeth from my arm and I just hold him as he leans up against me. He doesn't make a sound or movement anymore, its almost like hes sleeping but hes lost so much blood...

Kuno ties my jacket around the boys leg and begins to examine him carefully. He looks at his neck and shakes his head in disgust, " how could anyone do such a thing," he runs his fingers over the barbed wire that had become embedded in his neck. He follows the wire to the being's back where it branches off into two lines, one wrapped around the almost broken off wing, and the other just fallen against his back near the big open wound parallel from the wing.

"Theres no hope in saving the wing. Its just attached by a thin thread of muscle and bone. Its going to break off anyway," Kuno says disheartenedly. He reaches over and snaps the wing off, and we watch as the wing begins to go up in flames and burns away to nothing.

We are startled by voices that were yelling "Did you find him? Do you see any tracks?!". It seems there were people out looking for him. I was positive they weren't friendly. I pick the unconscious being up and start heading back from where we came from.

"So I guess my question is what are we going to do with him?" Yuko asks as we're walking. Kuno looks at him and says, "I don't even know if he will live". As soon as we are out of the woods I start heading home, adjusting the jackets to cover up the creature's ears and tail. "For now I'll take him to my place and we can patch him up the best we can", I say rather defensively. "Then I'll run by the hospital, pick up some supplies and meet back at your place", Kuno states. I nod my head in agreement as he goes off in another direction and Yuko follows behind me.

Yuko opens the door to my house and I walk in and head to my bedroom. I lay the fragile thing on the bed and pull the jackets off him. Kuno comes in shortly after and places a bag of medical things on the bed. He cuts off the shirt only to reveal more gashes and bruises.

I go off and get a bucket and fill it with hot water and get a rag. I come back to the bedside and start gently cleaning the dirt and blood off of his face. With all the dirt and blood cleared off, he looks so young and innocnet like. He looks of all about 15 or 16, he is nothing but skin and bone, I'm afraid if I touch him he might just break.

The right side of his face is bruised pretty badly especially his jaw, just looking at it makes my face hurt. Blood is oozing out of his mouth. So I open his mouth and I am shocked at what I see. Someone had ripped his top and bottom canine teeth out... I myself have done some terrible things to people, but they deserved it and never to this extreme. I eventually put them out of their misery, these people though wanted him to suffer as long as possible.

I wash down his arms while Kuno examines his hands. "They're completely broken, like they've been crushed by something" Kuno says as he starts cleaning the wounds on his hands with alchol and bandages them up. His arms had track marks from needles, most likely drugs.

There is a deep stab wound on the lower left of his abdomen that Kuno stitches up. Yuko is occupying himself by cooking dinner for all of us so hes not in the way. I wash the boys chest and abdomen before turning him on his side and holding him there so Kuno can clean the gapping wounds on his back. We are both rather speechless and can not even begin to imagine the pain and suffering this guy has gone through, or how he is even alive. I begin to run my fingers along a few of the scars upon his back as Kuno begins to say, "Some of these scars look decades old. Hes a lot older then he looks."

I stop my fingers over a scar of what looks like a brand, upon his left shoulderblade. Examining it for a second I come to the conclusion, hes a slave... Nothing more than a piece of property to be done with as his master/owner sees fit...

I pull the shredded pants off him and wash his legs and feet, being careful around the wound on his leg caused by the trap. The bottoms of his feet have deep cuts on them that I assume would make it tough to walk. There are obvious signs of sexual abuse... It makes me rather infuriated that people could do such things. My blood was just boiling, I wanted to punch something...This creature who has most likely never done any wrong, looks like he was a slave and treated so badly.

After Kuno cleans and wraps the wound on his leg, he made his way up to the creature's neck. He pulls out a pair of tweezers and wire cutters from his bag. He takes the tweezers and goes into the wound on the neck where the barbed wire has become embbeded. Kuno finds the wire, grabs it and pulls it out far enough so he can take the wire cutter and cut it. Once it was cut he was able to remove all of it.

Kuno cleans out the infection that has set in, in the boy's neck. He then cleans it more and places gauze around the neck and I wrap the bandages around it.

We treat and bandage the rest of his wounds the best we can and put some heavy clothing on him and cover him up to try and keep him as warm as possible.. I run my fingers through his snow white hair and then run them along his wolf like ears, that stick out towards the top of his head. "I'm going to call him Snow for now so we have something to call him" I tell Kuno. He replies, "Okay, but don't get too attached. We don't know if he will even live. Even if he does what are you going to do? Keep him here forever? He might take off once hes well enough to walk".

We leave the bedroom and go to the living room. I start the fireplace to warm up the house more. We eat dinner and put some aside for Snow. We let him rest but stay close by in the other room incase he wakes up..


	3. III. Can Fear be Overwritten?

My body... It feels so heavy... So hot and achy... Am I dead yet..?

I struggle to just open my eyes, it takes about all the energy I have out of me. I'm in a bed and covered with thick blankets... Thats why its so hot. I push them off of me. My head is screaming and everything hurts. I lay there trying to focus my eyes enough to look around.

The walls are painted a light gray, and bare with nothing on them but a window above the bed. The bed is against the wall, across from the door that leads into the hallway, facing out into the room. A small nightstand on the right next to the bed with a lamp upon it. To my left is a door that is opened, which looks like a closet. The floors are a nice hardwood floor, that has minimal furniture on it. Along the wall across from the bed, on the opposite side of the wall from the bedroom door, is another door that looks as if it leads into a bathroom of some sort. Along the right side of the wall there is a sliding glass door that leads to the outside with dark curtains covering it...

I sit up, and as soon as I do I feel a sharp severe pain in my back and let out a small cry. I generally, due to past experiences, don't feel much pain if any, except in my hands, bottoms of my feet, right side of my face, my neck where the barbed wire is and my back where my wings are...well use to be. Even then most of the time its just a numbing sensation. I either feel severe pain, where it feels like someone is stabbing me repeatedly in those areas, or nothing with a constant numbing feeling in certain areas. It comes and goes as it pleases and depending on what my condition, mentally and physically is like. At the moment its a mix of slight pain but numb and achy.

Looking down at my hands I realize they are bandaged up. I'm rather confused at this point. I lift up the sweater, that I don't even know where it came from, only to see more bandages. Same with my feet and a portion of my right leg. I reach up to touch my neck, all I feel is a thin fabric thats been wrapped around and layered to keep my wound clean.

Tears roll down my face, stinging the cuts along the way. I don't understand how or why. I remeber running through the woods to get away and thats it. How did I get here? Who took the painful wire out of my neck? Why did they do it? Why couldn't they have just left me to die..

It was extremely quiet, as if I was the only one around but I could feel the presence of others a little ways away. I became curious, all my fear washing away. I wanted to know who was out there and why they helped me.

I attempted to get out of the bed. Swinging my legs over the side and placing them softly against the cold floor. I put my weight on them and stand up slowly. I try to take a step but, in return pain shot through my feet and up to my spine. I cry out in pain and fall to my knees with a thud and sit there with my legs on either side of me. My tail laid behind me a matted mess against the floor and my hands on the ground in front of me. I just stare at the floor dumbfounded.

Footsteps begin approaching the door. I guess they must have heard me... Fear begins to wash over me again, as I tremble at the sight of the doorknob turning...

_** Ryuichi's POV ** _

When we got to the living room and settled in, Kuno cleaned the wound on my arm, from where I had been biten, and bandaged it up for me...

Kuno and Yuko were sitting on my couch across from the fireplace, eating the chicken and rice Yuko had made, while I sat in my arm chair off to the side of the couch barely eating. We sat around talking and brainstorming about what exactly we had found and where he could have come from. We came to the conclusion he is some sort of hybrid, which is rare, being part of some kind of wolf, not a werewolf though judging by characteristics, and part something with wings. It was obvious wherever he came from was not a very good place, we even figured they might come looking for him...

Hours had passed since we had brought Snow, the creature we found, to my house. Kuno refused to leave. He wanted to be there when Snow woke up to question him and learn more about what he is. Yuko often stayed over, this time though he wanted to stay because he was curious.

Daylight was beginning to shine through the windows. Yuko had passed out on the couch, while Kuno was sitting in my arm chair reading a book and I was off in the dining room, across from the living room, reading the newspaper. We were off in our own little worlds, until we heard what sounded like a cry of pain followed by a thud coming from my bedroom, where we had left Snow.

Yuko wakes up from the sound as I rush from the dining room to the hallway connected to the kitchen, just next to the dining room. As I enter the hallway I take a small left and on my right is the door to my bedroom. I reach for the doorknob as Kuno and Yuko make their way from the other side of the house.

I open the door and look inside, to see a trembling figure on the floor. As I enter the room I can see his wolf like ears twitch and lay flat against his head, but he refuses to look up from the floor. I kneel down beside him, being cautious incase he attacks me again.

He is obviously aware of my presence, even though he keeps his eyes fixed on the floor. It looks as if he might cry. I reach up to pat his head and let him know I mean him no harm. He shuts his eyes and turns his head away, my hand is met by his tail which he uses to swat it away.

Kuno disappears from the doorway as Yuko takes a few steps in but keeps his distance. I gently grab Snow's tail and run my fingers through the fur. His body jerks a bit, but he soon turns his head in my direction and looks me dead in the eyes. He seems to be a little shocked, his eyes are still full of fear.

As soon as we lock eyes he drops his gaze back to the floor. "We won't hurt you. If we were going to don't you think we would have already done so?" I speak to him in a soft voice as I reach towards him and rub the right side of his face gently, the right side was the most bruised.

He lets out a soft whine but closes his eyes and pushes his face further into my hand. "I'm going to call you Snow for the time being so we have something to call you, unless you can tell me your name," I didn't know if he even understood what I was saying. He just looked at me with half opened eyes.

Kuno came into the room with a brush in his hand. Snow's eyes darted to Kuno watching him carefully. The brush has a wooden handle with soft bristles, I use to use it on the dog I had, before she died. I spoke softly to him so he wouldn't be startled, "I'm going to pick you up okay?"

He must've understood what I said because he slightly nodded. I pick him up carefully, as I do he winces in pain and I apologize right away to him. I set him down on the bed gently and take the brush from Kuno, then I sit next to him on the bed. Kuno kneels down on the floor next to the bed and looks at Snow.

Snow keeps his eyes on Kuno. He bares his teeth, showing clearly that his canines have been removed but the others are sharp like daggers. He growls as he begins to move further back across the bed, once Kuno gets infront of him. I gently grab Snow's tail and tell Kuno to back off. I take the brush and run it gently through his tail smoothing the fur out and removing the dirt.

Snow tilts his head in confusion and looks at me. His ears that had been flat against his head out of fear were now standing straight up, I could even feel his tail resisting to wag in my hands. His tail with all the dirt and blood out of it, actually is rather fluffy.

"I'll go warm up the food we set aside for him. He must be hungry," Yuko said as he left the room.

I slightly smirk and take the brush and move it to his hair and brush it out, gently going over his ears as they twitch every now and then. Snow closes his eyes and makes this noise, almost like a cat purring. Kuno lets out a small laugh and shakes his head, "Well I think hes going to be okay," he says.

Yuko returns with a plate of food. As he does Snow's nose starts twitching as he sniffs the air. He stares directly at Yuko and the plate of food as his stomach starts growling.

Kuno, Yuko and I just stare at him and laugh a little. "I guess hes hungry," I say. Yuko walks up to Snow and hands him the plate. Snow just looks at him confused, but eventually takes the plate and puts it in his lap.

Theres no telling when his last meal was, but he was cautious of the food, almost like he was expecting it to be poisoned. It takes him a minute but he eventually picks up a piece of chicken and devours it in a couple bites...

He finishes the food and starts to rub his eyes a bit. Before I can even say or do anything he falls over to the side against me, completely unconcious. I gently push him off me to where he is laying on the bed, I cover him with the sheet and the three of us leave him to rest again.

Kuno needs to get back to work so he leaves shortly after Snow has fallen asleep. Yuko decided he would go pick up some groceries for me since I now have a house guest and no food in the house.

I haven't slept in over 24 hours, so I went to the couch in the living room and laid on it watching the fire as it died out...

_** Snow's POV ** _

I hear the door open and my canine ears flatten out against my head as I become completely terrified. I think to myself, maybe if I don't look at them they will go away, so I keep my eyes fixed to the floor.

One of the three presences I feel walks into the room and kneels beside me. I end up taking a quick glance at the man knelt next to me. As I do I see his hand reaching towards me, I close my eyes and turn my head away. I don't want to be touched... I lift my tail up and hit his hand away.

I don't understand what hes doing. Why isn't he hitting me? Or being rough with me? Hes just petting my tail talking to me softly. It starts coming back to me, I recognize this man from the woods. Hes the one I attacked I believe. As soon as I lock eyes with him, I immediately though drop my gaze back to the floor. "We won't hurt you. If we were going to don't you think we would have already done so?" he speaks to me in a soft voice as he reaches towards me and rubs the right side of my face gently, the right side was the most bruised and painful.

Even though my face hurts, his hand it is so comforting. I fight back tears as he tells me he is going to call me Snow. I've never had a name that didn't stand for nothing, worthless, unwanted or names that I can't say because they're so vile. I wanted to tell him thank you... But I couldn't... I've never spoken before...

One of the others had left the door area to go somewhere else while the other came closer but kept a distance. The one who went away comes back with a brush in his hand. I watch him cautiously.

The man next to me tells me he is going to pick me up, I can't really get up on my own so I do need some help at the moment. I slightly nod to let him know that its okay to do so.

As he picks me up pain shoots throughout my body. He must've noticed because he starts apologizing, it wasn't his fault so I don't understand... He sits me on the bed and takes the brush the other man brought in, from him and sits next to me. I watch him as he takes it but then I keep my eyes focused on the one who had brought it in. He keeps getting closer to me and I don't like it, so I bare my teeth and growl as I scoot backwards to try and gain some more distance.

The one sitting next to me takes my tail, motions for the other guy to back off, and runs the brush through my tail. Its soft and it feels kind of good. The dirt and blood is coming out and its smoothing out my tail... My ears perk up and I try not to wag my tail since hes holding it, but it feels nice. I look at him though with my head tilted to the side confused on why hes doing it.

The man who had been keeping his distance mentioned food and I got kinda nervous. My nervousness is instantly taken away by the brush being moved to my hair. I close my eyes and make a noise I don't remeber ever making before. It was like a humming or purring out of my throat. It feels so good I don't even pay attention to what is going on.

I smell something good and start sniffing the air. I turn my head towards the door and stare at, the blonde man with brown eyes, who came in with a plate of food. As soon as I see it my stomach starts growling, they laugh a bit and I look around from one to the next. Before I realize it, hes in front of me handing me the plate. I stare a bit blankly at him but then take it and set it in my lap.

You never know if the food other people serve you is poisoned or has drugs in it. But my stomach really hurts so I take a piece of the chicken and taste it... Its really good! I end up eating the whole plate in under a minute or two. My stomach feels better but my eyes are really heavy. I gently rub my eyes with my hands and they close. Then everything goes blank..


	4. IV. Painful Memories and the Lost Family

_***WARNING: Mature content, rape and abuse involved*** _

My head is hazy... A numbing but painful sensation taking over my body... I want it to stop...I can feel him inside me thrusting roughly, with his hand gripping my hair with force and pushing my face into the cold concrete below me. My knees are trembling, it hurts I want him to stop. I pull against the chains my hands are bound in and connected to the brick wall in front of me, with no use.

Tears stream down my face as he keeps thrusting into me. He reaches around to the front of me, and grabs ahold of my member hard to keep me from cumming as my body begins to shudder against my will. He hunches over me and grunts in my ear as he releases himself inside of me, then continues to keep going.

He smirks as he stops moving in me for a second, and pulls off the tie that was hanging loosely around his neck. He ties it around my member tightly and laughs as I groan in agony. He taunts me with this grin on his face, as he grabs my jaw harshly and drags my face towards him and says, "If you want me to stop just beg me to."

This man, calls himself my owner or my master... He knows I have been mute of words my whole life, he knew it when he bought me. Its a perk I've found that men like, so there's no back talking, since you have no say in anything anyway. Even if I could speak I would never beg to him or anyone for anything but death.

I glare at him with hatred in my eyes, in return he slaps me and pulls out of me only to ram himself back in to my already aching and bleeding ass, causing me to scream out in pain. He only laughs at me as he shoves my face back into the concrete and finishes pleasuring himself with my body.

As soon as he finishes getting off again, he zips his pants up and leans over and licks my cheek. He says to me, "Maybe if you're a good boy I'll bring you upstairs later." Before he leaves he grabs one of my legs and chains it to a metal bar, opposite the wall my hands are chained to. He then proceeds to pull out something, my chains keep me bound, stretched out against the floor where I can hardly move, to where I can't see what it is

He kneels down behind me and spreads my ass cheeks. Blood and semen leak out onto the floor, I flinch at the pain and the knowledge of what is to come. I can hear the faint drips of blood and semen hit the floor, as he chuckles and vigorously shoves a vibrator in me and turns it all the way up.

I clench my fists and struggle against my restraints only to get nowhere. I bite down on my lip slicing it with my tooth trying not to moan. I can feel his fingers run down my throat to my chest, then abdomen and finally to my aching member. The drug he had given me beforehand, made my body sensitive and makes me need to cum even though I don't want to. His touch is repulsive...

He plays with the precum that was on the tip of my member, making my hips move to try and rub up against his hand... I disgust myself. "That's daddy's good little slut," he whispers in my ear. He continues to torment me by moving his fingers to the tie and tugging on it, "Moan for me like a good boy and I'll remove it," he says staring at my bloody and bruised body.

The vibrator is making me a mess, my head feels funny. I almost give in to the pleasure that's slowly over taking the pain. I don't want to, I glare at him and spit in his face, which in return he slaps me hard across the face.

My master is infuriated with me... He gets up and walks over to the desk in the middle of the room, where he keeps all sorts of torture devices. He then proceeds to pull something out of one of the drawers. I can't tell what it is as tears cloud my eyesight. He kneels back down beside me. Next he shoves a somewhat thick plastic tube he had coated in some alcohol, into my urethra, causing my eyes to go wide and causing me to gasp and scream out in pain. Tears just pour out of my eyes.

I can hear his footsteps leaving... Leaving me there, my hardened member still tied with the tube sticking out, throbbing, burning and stinging against the cold floor. My precum that had already leaked out oozing onto the floor and my body, as its wedged between my body and the cold concrete floor, and my insides vibrating. I lay there with saliva and blood leaking out of my mouth, and tears just pooling around my face, helpless... I hear him slam the door behind him and the metal locks on the other side of the door lock loudly...

-

I open my eyes in a panic and sit up gasping for air. Tears trickle down my face as I grip at my head, tearing at my hair. It was just a dream... A nightmare, I couldn't wake up from... Reliving that all over again... I sob into my hands, as the feeling of patheticness comes over me.

After I get done wallowing in self-pity, I take a deep breath and wipe my face gently with the sheet I'm wrapped in. My body its self doesn't really hurt anymore. I guess having a proper meal, my wounds taken care of and some sleep really helped. I get onto my knees, on the bed and peek out the window above it. Its dark out, the moon and stars shining brightly, showing a large backyard... It looks nice... But I need to go...

I get out of the bed and walk to the door keeping the sheet wrapped around me. I quietly open the door and look out it. I only feel one presence this time. I make it out of the room and into a kitchen. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I make my way through the kitchen, then dining room into a hallway. The entrance of the dining room behind me, the entrance of the living room directly in front of me and the front door to my right.

Looking into the living room, I see the man who had been so nice to me earlier. He's laying on the couch, across from the fireplace, out cold. The air is a bit cold. Walking quietly into the room I notice the fire has died out. I walk up to the fireplace and place another log in. Looking down at my hands, I start a fire within my body that appears and masks my hands in blue flames. I proceed to set the log on fire and make the flames on my hands vanish into thin air. I sit there a minute just staring at the flames.

As I watch the flames my head begins to hurt. I can see wolves dancing in the flames... I hadn't forgotten... I need to find them; Isis, Luna, Percy, Bandit... I have to find them. Tears begin to drip down my cheeks once again. I want to see them again.

Standing up, I walk over to the man who is still sleeping, and cover him with the sheet that had been wrapped around me. I want to thank him but I don't know how. I walk out the front door, closing it behind me, before I realize my wolf ears and tail are still showing.

As I stand there on the porch I have two options... Either make my ears and tail vanish, where I look human, or completely change into a wolf. I need to get back to the woods. For now since people may see me, I make my wolf ears and tail vanish making me look human.

Walking quickly with my eyes on the ground, I make my way to the woods avoiding people at all costs. When I finally reach the woods, I transform into a wolf and run freely through the snow and trees. It feels good to have the cold fresh air blowing through my fur and nipping at my face.

Letting out a long and chilling howl that echoed throughout the trees, made me feel something I've never really felt before. I believe its called being free and happy.

My ears perk up and tail wags as fast as the wind, when my howl is returned by some whimpers and howls not far away...

I begin to run towards them. My back right leg still aches, so I put my weight on my other three legs. I hear barks and meows running towards me, heading straight for the middle of the woods where the lake is.

As soon as I get to the frozen lake I can see them coming in from the opposite side. I'm so happy and excited. I bark and let out cries as we all whine as we reunite and roll around with each other being carefree for the moment.

Bandit is one of the three hellhounds left behind by my mother. He is a gentle giant, only aggressive towards people who mean me harm. With fur as black as the night sky and ice blue eyes, even though he is the biggest, he is the peaceful one amongst the three.

Isis is like a mother to me. Being the most hostile and aggressive of the three hellhounds, or as humans call them, giant wolves. Her brownish red fur is simply stunning along with her silver eyes. She's a sight to see but is a force to be reckoned with.

Percy is the last of the canine trio. Hes the clumsy carefree one, but once Isis gets started he is right behind her ready to take anyone down. He has silver fur, that glistens like real pieces of silver, with his eyes being a blood red.

Luna is the last of my family. She is a solid white cat with eyes that shine like crystals, who is like a mother to me as well. My mother rescued her as a kitten and passed on some of her supernatural powers to her. Luna can transform into a sabretooth tiger, as well as turn into an exact copy of what my mother use to look like. I've only seen her turn into my mom once. She's hostile and aggressive towards people but me.

I love them they are my everything. My only reason to live...

We settle in the snow lying together. Isis goes to town ripping the bandages off my paws, leg, stomach and neck. Meanwhile Bandit and Luna begin licking my wounds and grooming me. I close my eyes and rest my head on Percy as he eats a rabbit he caught in one bite.

I try not to sleep, because I don't want to remember. I never want to sleep again... I tremble as my mind begins to race, and all the painful memories over the past century cloud my mind. I can remember everything, every detail. I can still feel everything as if its just happened...

Their repulsive hands all over me, their disgusting tongues everywhere... The needles that have pierced my skin... The drugs coursing through my veins and throughout my body. The whips that have stung my back and ripped open my flesh... Heavy weights crushing my hands, my teeth being pulled out, that painful wire that had been in my neck so long... Being branded like a piece of property... All the men that had passed me around as a toy, being bought and sold so many times...

I've never forgotten a thing... I want nothing more then to forget... I always remember everything... Why?

They try to comfort me the best they can, but I'm still afraid. What if they find us?

I was dragged out of my head and back to reality, as Isis and Percy begin baring their teeth and growling viciously. I listen carefully, and can hear footsteps crunching the snow beneath them. They're getting closer and closer...

Isis gets up and charges at the figure that approaches out of the trees. I sniff the air and recognize the scent before they come into view. I panic and jump up, then run after Isis and lunge at her, pinning her with my left shoulder to a tree.

She looks at me confused and barks at me asking why I would stop her. I just stare blankly at the person just feet away. With my tail tucked between my legs and my ears flat, I take a few steps in front of Isis blocking her view.

The other three slowly and cautiously approach, watching as I slowly approach the man who had saved my life just a day and a half ago.

He looks somewhat stunned. I stop in front of him, being a little over 5 feet tall in my wolf form at the moment, and put my forehead to his chest shaking slightly.

I feel him pet my head and run his fingers through the sides of my face, lifting my head up and holding it in his hands to look into my eyes. He speaks softly to me, "Come back. At least till you're completely healed, and have put more meat on your bones. That way at least I know you'll be somewhat healthy. At the moment you are in no condition to be out here for a long period of time. I promise, I will not keep you caged up or make you do anything you don't want to".

His eyes make me feel warm, and his voice makes me feel alive. I look back at my family, then back at him and whimper softly.

He smiles a bit and nods his head. "They are more than welcome to stay as well," he tells me as he runs his fingers along my neck gently.

My ears perk up and my tail wags uncontrollably. I rub my head against his neck and lick his cheek getting a laugh out of him.

I tilt my head back and howl, as a light snow begins to fall, soon followed by the howling of the others.

He pets my head one last time and then holds out his hand to me. He stares into my eyes and says, "Come on Snow, I'll make you guys something to eat, and retreat your wounds".

I transform back into my human form, with tears welling up. Softly placing my hand in his I take a step closer to him. He removes his jacket and places it around my shoulders.

The man begins to walk off, holding my hand in his as I walk behind him, practically on his heels. The others follow behind me sticking close. Luna jumps up onto my shoulder and sits there as I walk.

Walking back through town I keep my head down and eyes fixed to the ground, refusing to look up at any passerby's... We get back to the house and he opens the door for us, and lets us go in first...

**Ryuichi's POV**

I sit up as I begin to wake up. Letting out a yawn I look to the fireplace and see the fire still going, I figured it would have died out by now. I notice the sheet that was lying on me, its the one I had covered Snow with... I get to my feet and rush to the bedroom, only to find it empty.

I begin to panic. He is no condition to be out there alone. I put the fire out, and throw my jacket and boots on, to head outside.

Luckily its late and no one is really out, so I can see his footprints in the snow clearly. I follow the footprints to the woods, but then get confused as the tracks go from human prints to wolf prints. I follow them anyway.

I stop dead in my tracks as I hear what sounds like growling. I fear the worst and think maybe someone found him. What if hes too weak to run away or fight them off?

The tracks led me to the lake. Before I can even look around I see this huge figure rushing at me, then another rushing after it and shoving the first one into a tree.

Staring in shock I look from one huge wolf like creature to the next. But my eyes finally land and rest on the one with fur as white as snow... The one who had stopped the brownish red one from attacking me... As I look at this incredible beast, I know its him. I know its Snow...

That beautiful white fur, covered in those terrible wounds, and those stunningly gorgeous eyes. He walks towards me and stops in front of me. He looks a little over 5ft as a wolf. Its intimidating.

He puts his head to my chest and I'm in complete awe and shock. I simply pet his head, but I want to be able to look in his eyes and tell him to come back with me. Its been obvious he has confidence problems, and fears eye contact. But I run my fingers along his fur on the sides of his face and lift his head up, holding it as I stare into his eyes.

Speaking almost in a whisper I say to him, "Come back. At least till you're completely healed, and have put more meat on your bones. That way at least I know you'll be somewhat healthy. At the moment you are in no condition to be out here for a long period of time. I promise, I will not keep you caged up or make you do anything you don't want to. I will also make sure you get all the food you want, to put some weight on you". I watch him as he looks back at the others and then back to me and whines looking at me with those sad puppy dog eyes. I can't say no to him...

Of course I tell him, "They are more then welcome to stay as well," as I run my fingers along the wound on his neck carefully. With saying that, I don't think I have ever seen anything or anyone so happy in my life. All the fear and sorrow that had consumed his eyes, was gone. They became brighter and even more alive.

He began rubbing his head against my neck and licking my face. I laugh and scratch behind his ears.

It took me by surprise as he put his head back and howled, as snow began to lightly fall. He looks so majestic and as the others join in, it actually sounds harmonious and soothing...

I pet his head again and hold out my hand, hoping he will turn back into a human. "Come on Snow, I'll make you guys something to eat, and retreat your wounds".

Suddenly his wolf like features start to change, and he returns to his human form. He slowly reaches for my hand and places his in mine as he takes a few steps toward me. I remove my jacket and place it on his shoulders, since hes only wearing a sweater and its freezing out here.

Snow follows closely behind me, as I walk home with his hand in mine. The others stick close to him. When we get back to my house I open the front door and hold it open for them to go in...

_~Don't hate me for the beginning of this chapter...just story development~_

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters and faster updates on Wattpad (Same title but under Yoongistyles)


End file.
